Let's swim!
by SHSLMaid
Summary: Small Free! drabbles. Fluff and stuff
1. Birthday Surprise

**Author Note: **As I was bored and this week we had no Free! episode, i decided to write a small thing. Haha, I'm posting this when it's actually Nagisa's birthday today. Happy birthday, cute precious thing.

* * *

Haruka was, as per usual, grilling some fish in his kitchen, not caring about the time at all. He knew that no matter what, Makoto will still be at his place in the morning, dragging him to school. That was their usual routine. So he continued to prepare his breakfest.

* * *

"Senpaaai" Gou called Makoto, which was waiting on the side of the road, smiling at the great weather. Makoto turned around to where the sound came, and he saw the other members of the swimming club. Nagisa was walking by Gou's side, with a lot of bags in his hand and an excited grin on his face.

"This will be so good" he wishpered in a dark tone that kind of scared the girl.

"Morning" Makoto greeted them with his usual kind smile on his face. Nagisa patted his shoulder and Gou waved.

Leading the way, Makoto started going on the stairs to Haru's house. In front of him something white suddenly appeared.

"Oh, hello there" he said, kneeing next to it. He started petting the little kitten and before he knew it, the other two were surrouding him and were exclaming at the kitten's cuteness. Makoto took the kitten in his arms and passed it to Gou, that was totally fascinated by it.

"E-eh?" she exclaimed surprised when Makoto turned to her. But in no time a large smile spread on her face as she started talking with the kitten in a really high-pitched tone. Nagisa started laughing at her.

"Your atitude sure don't match your name, Gou!"

"I'm Kou" she said again, pouting afterwards. No matter how many time she'd say it, this little blonde guy won't get her name right.

"Right. Mako-chan, does the cat have a name?"

Makoto shook his head in disaproval. Nagisa got closer to the cat, that was still in Gou's arms, and put his hand under his chin, in a thinking position.

"I think Gou is a good name."

"Wh-what?!" the girl screamed.

"Well, you're Kou. The cat is a boy, so we're gonna call it Gou."

"What's with your logic? Until one minute ago you were calling me Gou! Ugh!"

"Eh, let's not forget why we're here in the first time, ok?" Makoto got between those two, to avoid any dispute, although he kinda like the idea that the kitten's name to be Gou.

After letting the little white fur ball going, they continued their way, hurrying the pace. They lost enough time fooling around, but more important matter were at hand.

Finally reaching Haruka's house, Makoto got in without even knocking first. Seeing that no one was around, he guessed that he might be in bath so he just moved towards the bathroom. The other two was following him, curiosity pulsing in their veins. He opened the door, and as he thought, Haruka was in the bath tub. Gou immediately covered her face and Nagisa started laughing.

Surprised at the amount of people in his house, Haruka got up.

"Kou, it's ok to look. See? ~" Makoto said, laughing at the confused face of her when she saw that Haruka was in his swimming costume.

"Wh-wha-"

But her words were cut by a hyper blonde guy, running and hugging Haruka.

"Happy Birthday, Haru-chan!" all three said in choir.

"We have cake and we bought presents and we should just skip the first period at school, it's gym anyway and -"

Nagisa continued talking. Haruka instead was really shocked. Gou was moving around in the kitchen, putting the cake and sweets on the table. Makoto left too, leaving Haruka to change. After he was ready, his friends covered him in birthday wishes and presents. They were all smiling at him, so in the heat of the moment, Haruka smiled back.

"Thank you, guys."


	2. Let's study!

"Come on, Ama sensei! You can't do that to us right now!"

"Actually I can. And seriously, Nagisa-kun, you're the only one complaining and you have the least rights to do so. Exams are coming soon and I'm worried for you the most. I'm sure the others will be able to handle it somehow, but with you... Hm, I'm not really sure."

"Ama-sensei! It's not nice to talk like that about your favorite student."

"It's not nice to assume you're my favorite student, either. It's only for a week, anyway. I'm sure you can do just fine! After all, why won't you study together? I'm sure it'll be nice and this way you'll still meet."

Nagisa left the teachers' room really disappointed. If not even his cutesy couldn't convince Ama- sensei, that means she was dead serious about the grades of her favorite students. Well, after all, the fame of the Iwatobi Swim Club was in game.

"So, how did it went?" Makoto asked when he saw Nagisa coming. Haruka was looking at him with his sparkling eyes, full of hope.

"Well, not too well, but I have a plan. See you next break!" And with that he started running on the hallways, leaving his two senpais without any explanation.

* * *

"Gouuuuu!" Nagisa screamed as he entered her class, dragging a nervous Rei after him.

Gou was in her place, talking with some of her classmates and as soon as she heard his voice, she banged her head on the table. She knew he had a idea that involved her.

"Gou, hurry up! We have to visit Makoto and Haruka!"

"I told you my name is Kou! And what's this all about?"

"You'll see. Now, come!"

And she grabbed her waist with his other hand and started running on the hallways. He entered their class in the same manner as he entered Gou's, this time shouting 'senpai' instead. Makoto and Haruka turned to those three and as everyone in the group went silent, Nagisa started explaining everything.

"Ama-sensei said we're not allowed to use the pool this week, until exams are over. So why not study together?"

"That's an incredibly good idea coming for you, Nagisa-kun." Gou admitted, and the others agreed with a nod.

"The problem where we'll hold the studying session." Nagisa continued.

"Well, at my place are my little brothers and-" but Makoto's words were cut off by Gou.

"Let's do it at my place! It's ok since my parents aren't home and brother is living in the school dormitory."

"Ok, then it's settled" Nagisa said, clapping his hands with enthusiasm. "Meet you at the entrance!"

And with that the three juniors left, while Makoto waved at them, smiling. Although it was not visible, he knew that Haruka was excited.

* * *

"Hey, Gou. Is your house big? Do you have a pool?"

"Oh, Nagisa-kun. Wait for a little more and you'll see, ok?" Makoto answered, seeing the exasperated expression on Gou's face.

"Ok, we're here" Gou announced and everyone turned their heads to the house. It was a normal one, with two floors. As they entered the yard, Nagisa exclaimed happily.

"There really is a pool!"

And that was all that was needed, because in 5 seconds Haruka was only in his swimsuit, swimming peacefully.

"Ah, I swear! What's wrong with you?" Gou said. She was already starting to regret offering her house as a studying place for the swimming club.

Makoto went to the pool and asked Haruka to come back. After another few second, he agreed and grabbed his hands.

* * *

Now gathered at the table in her living room, the four boys were preparing their textbooks, looking serious about this. 'Finally' Gou thought.

But as soon as she did so, Haruka's stomach made a growling sound.

"I'm hungry" he mumbled.

"I'm going to prepare something" Gou said, sighing as she was leaving the living room and went to the kitchen. Soon after she started preparing some side dishes to the rice, Makoto came in.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm ok, thanks. How is it going?"

"Well, Haruka found that book about swimming from the library and is checking it out, Nagisa is drawing things on Rei's notebook while wearing his glasses, so Rei is hopeless right now."

Gou sighed again. Of course, as a manager she was suppose to hold the situation, but it seemed impossible right now. Makoto sat down on a chair and kept looking at her while cooking, until she finished. Then he got up and helped her carrying the plates into the living room.

At that moment, those three stopped automatically from doing anything else, while stood silent in their place, waiting for the food.

'Hm, looks like it was good I made them wait' Gou thought.

"Itadakimasu!" All said in choir and started eating.

* * *

"Ne, Mako-chan! I never knew you wear glasses!" Nagisa exclaimed as Makoto was putting them on. "Can I try them?"

"No" he asnwered and the blonde guy resigned with a pout and took Rei's glasses .

"Aah, can you be a little more serious about this?" Gou asked, getting mad.

"Fine, fine. Can I use the restroom?"

"Upstairs, the first door on left." she answered.

After 10 minutes in which Nagisa didn't come back, Gou went to check on him, worried that he might have ruined something. But instead, he found him in _her _room, reading _her _shoujo manga.

"Hahaha! You girls really think something like this would happen to you?" he asked amused when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" she said full of authority.

"Ne, would you show us Rin's room?" Nagisa asked as he went down the stairs, loud enough for othe others to see.

Seeing Haruka's pleading eyes, Gou gave in and went upstairs one again, followed by a curious Nagisa and Rei and excited Haruka.

'Onii-chan won't forgive me for doing this, but...'

Rin's room was blue, full of posters with swimmers and sharks. Also, a lot of plush toys were resting on his desk.

"Onii-chan haven't stayed overnight even once after he came from Australia" Gou explained the childish way the room looked like, sadness obvious in her tone. As the three boys started checking out the room, Gou went downstairs and then her question was answered.

Makoto didn't came up because right now he was sleeping peacefully, arms crossed on the table, his head resting on them. She approach him and as silently and carefully as she could and took off his glasses.

'Ah, although you're all so big and and all muscled, you're just some little kids at heart. Just like onii-chan.'

And she rested her head on the table and soon doze off, while Nagisa's laughter and Rei's complaints were coming from upstairs.

* * *

**Author Note: **I don't even know what to say about this, it was supposed to turn out really different but as i was writing, new ideas came... and idk, hope you like it.


	3. Brothers' Love

Rin was gone for a long while, trying to make his dream come true. Leaving his friends and his family behind, with only one goal in his mind. His comeback was nothing like he imagined. It seemed like the world was upside down now in his hometown, him being the only one stopped in time. His friends moved on without him, it was like he didn't have a place where to belong anymore.

But a person slipped his mind. His little sister. Gou. The one who'd always love him, no matter what he did. But wasn't she one of them too? Didn't she betrayed him as well, becoming the manager of the Iwatobi Swim Club?  
But when he sees her smiling at him so happily, like she missed him as bas as he missed her, he couldn't help but be thankful for the love of her's. But what he actually still knew about her? Of course, he knew how much she loves pizza, how she eats only strawberry gum, how much she loves the rain. He knew how much she loved to read shoujo manga, how chocolate ice-cream always made her happy and how red is her favorite color.

But all of this is from their childhood. Of course, he knows how ticklish she was, how she loved it when he would play with her long hair and how they'd read manga together. Of course, all this memories are precious to him. But what about Gou? Is she still the same little girl? Of course not. He was impressed on how much she grow and annoyed at the looks she received from the boys when they were walking together.

Although he'd love to spend some more time with her, he's too full of pride to ask for that.

Thanks God that girls take atitude when boys cowardly back off.

"Brother, you should visit us more! Mom is worried all the time because of her naughty little boy!" Gou teased, on one of her visits to her brother.

"She should know better what I am doing here."

"But she misses you! She always prepares food for three persons, even though there's only two of us!"

And with that, his heart melt a little bit. After all, his mom made a lot of efforts to support him with swimming, to get him as close as possible to fullfilling his dream.

So Gou was not surprised when the next day she found a big brother knocking at their door, trying to hide his embarassment. Gou just took him by the hand and went all the way to her room.

"Brother, I have to show you a lot of new things!"

And when he looked around he could imagine what that new things mean. Dozens of manga were now occupying the shelves where once had been plushies.

"We're going to watch some good thing together this afternoon! Shingeki no Kyojin! Are you ready?"

"We? Why we? Why must I do this thing?"

But in the end, he wouldn't be able to refuse his little sister.

"Oh my god, why is that thing eating his mom? Is this for real? What the fuck?"

Gou smirked at the terrified look on her brother's face. If everything goes well, her plan will succed.

"Oh my god, this Rivaille shrimp is so cool."

"Really? I think you're just like him, brother! Grumpy old man with the body of a gorgeous teenager with some great muscles!~"

"Gou…."

"You'd make such a great Rivaille! Let me dress you up like him!"

No one would ever be able to describe the shocked face of Rin when his little sister got out from her drawer a uniform and started stripping him.

Let's say that the dinner was way too silent and there was left even more food than usual, because neither Rin, neither Gou agreed to eat something, keeping some silly mad looks on their face.

Yes, how on earth could he forgot Gou's passion when it came to things she absolutely loved?

* * *

**Author Note: Ah, finally a new one. It took me some time, but I lately got a lot of feels involving the Matsuoka brothers and I imagine them being some absolute dorks when spending more time together. Idk, hope you like it! ^^ **


	4. Graduation Day

**This is a present for my senpai's birthday. As she likes yaoi and also harurin, this fanfic will include those things. But mostly the fluff our Iwatobi Swim Club have gotten us used to! ^^ Hope you'll like it!**

The principal finished his speech way too fast, not letting the fresh out-of-high-school boys and girls to finish their train of thoughts. All of them loved their time spent in Iwatobi High School, but there were some who'd miss this place more than others.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

The cries of a desperate Nagisa reached the two's ears. In no time, they were pulled in a hug by the blonde guy, who was almost crying. A sobbing Rei followed shortly.

"Senpai, I can't believe you are graduating!" Rei said, finally letting the others free.

"Oh, seriously guys, you're making a big fuss over such an unimportant thing like that. It's not like they're getting married to someone on the other side of the planet and you're not going to see them anymore." Gou interfered, stopping the 'manly' tears.

"Gou, you're too cruel! The Iwatobi Swim Club is going to disband." Nagisa pointed out. Gou sighed, ready for one of her short lectures (habbit which she got from spending a little too much time with Ama-sensei).

"Nagisa, even when there's only one year left until our graduation, you're still calling me the wrong name. And as a smart mind said, 'The mere fact of sharing a common past brings old friends, who may have their differences, together again'".

And Gou couldn't be more right in that moment. All members of the now former Iwatobi Swim Club hugged her at the same time.

"You were the best manager we could've asked for!" Makoto said, making Nagisa and Rei wanting to start crying again.

"Oh, come on. You're reacting worse than I do."

And as Gou pouted in front of them, they all laughed. Sure, they would all miss the great times they had together, being the Iwatobi Swim Club, but they knew better they have a whole life before them to make more amazing memories together.

Gou's phone beeped, and after she checked the new message she received, she announced the others about some new plans.

"We're going to meet with big brother and the Samezuka Team for dinner." and after she saw the uninterested face of Haruka, she continued "With mackerel as the main course, of course."

Another round of laughs came from Nagisa, Rei and Makoto.

"We should go and get ready, then" Makoto suggested.

And they all left the school's grounds talking and laughing, but no one realized when Haruka disappeared from the group.

* * *

The image of the familiar tree made Haru smile, thinking of all the moments he spent with his teammates, starting with Rin's wish regarding the pool full of cherry blossoms, continuing with the news that Rin's going to leave and finishing with Rin's confession regarding his love for swimming and his wish to swim with the others again. Everything was related to him... Rin.

Two arms surrounded his body. He felt the breath of that person on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're late." Haruka said to the new person, caressing his arms.

"Aiichirou couldn't stop crying at the thought that me and Seijuurou graduated." the person answered, tightening his embrace, now kissing Haru's neck.

"Rin..." But the one called just smirked at the faint voice Haru used.

"Have you heard of the group dinner? Rin asked. Haru just nodded, so he continued. "They chose mackerel because they want you to come, you know? It was hilarious how Nagisa kept saying you like pineapple pizza, just so he could eat it all in the end. So we should go."

"Right now I'd preffer something else instead of mackerel."

Haru turned around, facing Rin and wisphered to him. "You."

He then grabbed his hand and started walking to the restaurant they were supposed to meet with the others. All the way, Rin couldn't help but blush.


End file.
